


Красная нить

by munkitsune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munkitsune/pseuds/munkitsune
Summary: ― Красная нить судьбы? ― нахмурился Коши, глядя на протягиваемый сувенир.― Ну… вроде как бы… ― замялся Савамура, чувствуя, как начинает гореть его лицо. ― Нам… как это сказать?.. было суждено встретиться…Блондин резко обнял его за шею, накрывая его губы своими.― Я понял, ― он улыбнулся, запуская руку в жёсткие волосы парня. ― Спасибо, Дайчи.





	

ㅤㅤ― Добро пожаловать! Пожалуйста, занимайте столик, я сейчас к вам подойду, ― как только Дайчи открыл дверь в кафе, он услышал родной голос и усмехнулся.

ㅤㅤСегодняшний день выдался необычайно снежным. С неба, не переставая, падали большие мягкие хлопья, поэтому в кофейне было многолюдно: никому не хотелось мёрзнуть снаружи, поэтому люди проводили время за чашкой горячего шоколада и уютными разговорами. Савамура занял столик поближе к кассе, чтобы ясно видеть, как работает бариста. 

ㅤㅤ― А, Дайчи, это ты, ― к столику подошёл выдохшийся Сугавара. ― Сегодня просто сумасшедший день: помощница бариста внезапно заболела, поэтому я тут кручусь, как белка в колесе. 

ㅤㅤ― Я помогу, ― парень поднялся со своего места и направился в служебную комнату, чтобы надеть фартук. 

ㅤㅤ― Эй, это запрещено. Ты ведь тут не работаешь, ― Коши повис на его руке, останавливая его. 

ㅤㅤ― Но ты же устал, я помогу тебе. Буду разносить заказы, варить кофе ― это не для меня, уж извини, ― Савамура засмеялся, глядя на протестующее лицо парня. Хоть он и говорил, что это запрещено, в его глазах ясно читались мольбы о помощи. 

ㅤㅤКолокольчик на двери ясно дал понять, что на отдых нет времени. 

ㅤㅤ― Добро пожаловать! ― в один голос проговорили оба парня, и Дайчи засмеялся, когда Суга с удивлённым лицом повернулся к нему. 

ㅤㅤ― Прими заказ, а я пока помою руки и надену фартук, ― он сжал руку парня.

« _Я всегда рад помочь, можешь положиться на меня_ ». 

ㅤㅤИногда прикосновения могут сказать гораздо больше, чем слова. Руки Савамуры всегда казались такими надёжными и сильными: в его объятиях Сугавара чувствовал себя в безопасности. Особенно это было приятно по утрам, когда он прижимал его ещё ближе к себе, потому что утром становилось морозно и одного одеяла уже не хватало, чтобы согреться. Но стоило Коши почувствовать, как сплетаются пальцы Дайчи у него за спиной, как его горячее дыхание шевелит его светлые волосы, услышать, как он мило кряхтит во сне, становилось тепло.

ㅤㅤ― Ладно, ― бариста кивнул и отпустил руку парня. 

ㅤㅤПриняв заказ у двух девушек в виде двух двойных капучино с шоколадным сиропом, Суга направился к кофемашине. 

ㅤㅤ― Сегодня я буду Матсумото Кёка-чан, ― брюнет вышел из служебной комнаты в форменном фартуке и кивнул на бейджик у себя на груди. 

ㅤㅤ― Замечательно выглядишь, Кёка-чан, ― засмеялся Коши, ставя чашки на поднос. ― Пожалуйста, отнеси это на третий столик. 

ㅤㅤ― Третий… столик?.. ― Савамура нахмурился, оглядывая зал. 

ㅤㅤ― У окна, прямо рядом с колонной, ― уточнил парень, засмеявшись с его смущённого лица. 

ㅤㅤ― Понял! ― Дайчи аккуратно взял поднос и медленно направился к столику, боясь пролить горячие напитки. ― Спасибо за ожидание. Два двойных капучино с шоколадным сиропом, верно? ― парень поставил чашки перед девушками, слегка поклонившись. Посетительницы явно стушевались при виде его солнечной улыбки. 

ㅤㅤ― Этот парень новенький? Никогда его раньше здесь не видела. 

ㅤㅤ― Он, видимо, знакомый бариста. Смотри, как мило они общаются между собой.

ㅤㅤ― У него такой же красный браслет, как у него! 

ㅤㅤНаправляясь к кассе, Дайчи слышал, как девушки перешёптываются между собой. Его взгляд упал на красную нить, плотно обхватывающую его запястье. Оба парня стали носить эти парные браслеты после выпуска из школы в качестве символа их отношений.

_ㅤㅤ― Красная нить судьбы? ― нахмурился Коши, глядя на протягиваемый сувенир._

_ㅤㅤ― Ну… вроде как бы… ― замялся Савамура, чувствуя, как начинает гореть его лицо. ― Нам… как это сказать?.. было суждено встретиться…_

_ㅤㅤБлондин резко обнял его за шею, накрывая его губы своими._

_ㅤㅤ― Я понял, ― он улыбнулся, запуская руку в жёсткие волосы парня. ― Спасибо, Дайчи._

ㅤㅤ― Кёка-чан, помогай, если вызвался! ― от приятных воспоминаний его оторвал настойчивый голос Сугавары. 

ㅤㅤ― А, прости, ― Дайчи засмеялся, почёсывая затылок. 

ㅤㅤ― Вот, смотри, ― Коши показал на листок бумаги, лежащий перед ним, ― я нарисовал план кофейни с пронумерованными столиками, чтобы было легче. Я думаю, ты выучишь быстро. 

ㅤㅤ― Будет сделано! ― парень по-военному приложил руку к голове. 

ㅤㅤБрюнет, и правда, выучил номера столиков всего за полчаса. Суга был безумно благодарен ему за помощь: у него появилось время вздохнуть спокойно и сосредоточиться на приготовлении кофе. Лишь одно беспокоило: как девушки реагировали на улыбку Савамуры. Он видел её каждый день, но сегодня он понял, что ему не нравится, когда слабый пол краснеет и начинает заикаться, увидев её. 

ㅤㅤ« _Он всего лишь добр со всеми, это нормально. Всё хорошо_ », ― Коши попытался отбросить эти мысли. 

ㅤㅤНо Дайчи слишком хорошо его знал: он заметил, как опустились его плечи, как часто он стал вздыхать. Чтобы придать ему немного сил, он затащил его в служебную комнату, когда ситуация в кафе стала более-менее размеренной.

ㅤㅤ― Дайчи? ― удивлённо поинтересовался Коши, внимательно следя за тем, как тот закрывает за собой дверь. 

ㅤㅤ― Хотел это сделать с самого утра, ― выдохнул парень, притягивая его к себе. ― Теперь намного лучше. ― Несколько секунд блондин стоял неподвижно, но потом крепко обнял его, закрывая глаза и утопая в родном аромате с нотками кофе и корицы. 

ㅤㅤ― Да, так лучше, ― согласился он, чувствуя, как к нему возвращаются силы и уверенность в себе. 

ㅤㅤ― Осталось всего два часа, ― Дайчи отстранился и взял его лицо в свои ладони. Легко поцеловав его, он с улыбкой легонько зажал его нос пальцами. ― Скоро пойдём домой. 

ㅤㅤДва часа пролетели совсем незаметно: Сугаваре нравилось наблюдать за Савамурой, как он усердно записывает заказы в блокноте, как он максимально осторожно передвигается с подносом, как двигаются мышцы его спины, заметные даже сквозь рубашку, когда он тщательно вытирает столики. 

ㅤㅤ― Может, тебе устроится в нашу кофейню на полставки? ― предложил Коши, когда они вместе убирались после закрытия. 

ㅤㅤ― Боюсь, не получится, ― парень тряхнул головой, усердно работая шваброй. ― Я не смогу работать, когда ты здесь, потому что буду на тебя постоянно пялиться. 

ㅤㅤСугавара не видел его лица, но мог сказать наверняка, что оно было краснее помидора. 

ㅤㅤ― Знаешь, я бы тоже, наверное, не выдержал этого. Видеть, как ты улыбаешься незнакомым девушкам. Не знал, что могу быть таким ревнивым.

ㅤㅤДайчи повернулся, открывая своё смущённое лицо во всей красе. Блондин громко засмеялся, увидев его. Работая вместе, они закончили с уборкой в два раза быстрее. 

 

ㅤㅤ― Подожди-ка, ― Коши подошёл к Савамуре почти вплотную, когда они уже собирались покинуть кофейню.

ㅤㅤ― Что такое? ― тот остановился прямо у двери.

ㅤㅤ― Я ведь показывал тебе, как завязывать шарфик, чтобы шея не мёрзла, ― он развязал наспех закрученный шарф. ― Сначала вперёд, а потом перекручиваешь и завязываешь сзади, ― он наклонился к нему совсем близко, повторяя свои слова действиями. Дайчи воспользовался этим моментом, чтобы нежно поцеловать его.

ㅤㅤ― Люблю тебя, Суга.


End file.
